Electrical Ezio
by Thief39
Summary: First Fanfic! What happens when Cole Macgrath travels to Rome in the Renaissance instead of going to empire city. What happens when Ezio gets the ray-spere? Find out in this exciting story! Rated Teen
1. Chapter 1

****Disclaimer** NO characters or objects I use belong to me. Except the ones I create. Including the ones from sucker punch productions or Ubisoft. *poutty face***

Prologue

Cole looked out on the sea of destroyed buildings. In the distance he could see the burnt remains of the coliseum and the beast on the horizon slowing making his way up to him. As he looked he thought "I can go back in time to my past self to make my past self stronger and more prepared for the beast who will come, Yes I will do exactly that." As he was thinking he was already gliding to the nearest bookstore to get a encyclopedia of general knowledge. Just in case he went to the wrong time period and a battery-back-pack.

It's now or never thought Cole as he lifted his arms and prepared to travel through time…


	2. At the wrong place at the wrong wrong

**Author's Note I'm deciding to go with the name Cole since he doesn't need an alibi and his suit is like the one seen in infamous at the end without all the pipes and stuff. (Meaning it could be mistaken for assassin robes). Also I had some technical difficulties. **

Chapter 2: At the wrong place and at the wrong time.

Cole woke up to the clanking of metal and merchants shouting out prices. He was lying on a bed in a large furnished room. The room had a large painting which was hanging on the wall picturing a large river next to a few building. There was also a medium sized fireplace with a few logs in it. Cole did not remember what had happened when he traveled in time. Deciding to explore and find where he was Cole stiffly and slowly got out of bed and started heading towards the nearest door; until he heard faint talking next to the door. He jumped back in bed and faked like he was sleeping.

Outside the door Franca a novice assassin was wondering who this new comer was. She only caught a glimpse of him when he was carried on a stretcher, but she thought he looked cute. As it happened to be she was daydreaming about Cole when Ezio the Mentor Assassin came by. "You may leave your post Franca" said Ezio, Franca did not respond so he shook her firmly on the shoulder until she said "Huh, Mentor I am awake" Ezio Replied "Good because you can leave."

Franca bowed and turned left and headed to her living quarters. After she was gone  
Ezio thought to himself "Let's see this new fellow and find out if he is a Templar." Ezio opened the door silently and walked towards Cole's bed. "He seems to be wearing assassin robes" thought Ezio. When he finally got to Cole's bed he felt the robes, they were softer than usual and an unknown fabric material. Ezio thoughtfully picked up the bag that Cole took with him. He rummaged through it and found a book titled "The history of the world" Turning to the first page to see when the edition, was written Ezio found it to be copyright 2011. "So this person is a time traveler, very interesting."

Taking the book under his arms Ezio left the room thinking "I have to discuss this with Machiavelli. This person could prove to be a good asset in our fight with the Borgia."….

**What could this mean for the world now it has been corrupted with the future find out in the next chapter?**


	3. Arguments

**Disclaimer none please note some of these objects are not made up from my imagination, most notably Cole Mcgrapth.**

**Author's Note: I am alive. I finished my big long school project, and on the way I learned some writing techniques such as comma usage and more! **

_Chapter 3: Arguments_

"Machiavelli, we need to talk", said Ezio Auditore local Italian assassin. "What do we need to talk about?" Machiavelli replied as he putting down an antique scroll. Then Ezio recounted his findings with Cole Mcgrapth in the hospital. (Ezio still does not know his name. I was going to have a long conversation but it might get boring.) "Go on", Machiavelli said still looking expectantly at Ezio. "Well he is from the future", Said Ezio. "Are you sure?" Machiavelli exclaimed. "Yes I am sure. For one he has a history book that was made in 2008, and secondly he has a robe. Almost like an assassin" "well what are we waiting for? Let's go see him" said Machiavelli.

Cole awoke to the words "What is your name" from an unknown man standing in front of his bead. He has one of the two men. The one closest to the bed was tall and slender. He had on a robe and a belt with a weird symbol that kind of looked like an "A" He had brown hair barely sticking out of his white hood. The other man was a little shorter than the first man. He however had on a red and black shirt with a few bags and straps on his body. Finally after a couple of moments Cole replied, "My name is Cole Mcgrapth, but you can call me Cole" The taller man said "My name is Ezio Auditore, but you only need to use my first name. The man beside me is Machiavelli." "Those two names shouldn't be hard to remember" Cole thought. "Come on we will show you around as you talk to us."

FIND OUT NEXT Time what happens next.

Just wanted to make a quick chapter.


	4. Shocking Suprise

_**Author's note: I need some ideas of what powers to give Ezio. Post your comments in the review section.**_

_**Author's Note 2: Thank you Lightning's Creed for the idea of using ~Ac~IF~**_

_Chapter 4: Shocking Surprise_

_It had been 4 days since Cole met Ezio, since then Cole's injuries healed. Since then he has learned the way around the "Tiber Island Hideout" Let us watch to see what happens next, on day 5. "Ezio Ezio," Cole moaned sleepily. "What is it amico?" __**(Google Translate says amico means friend)**__ Ezio replied very annoyed with the amount of questions he was getting asked in the last few days. Cole, not picking up the harshness in the voice, said" Do you know where I can get some energy or power?" Ezio said "I know where there are some water-mills, let me take you there"  
_

_"Ahhhhhhhh, much better" Cole thought as he pulled in some energy "What the hell," Ezio exclaimed as he watched the lightning get pulled out of the spinning wooden blades of the water mill. Cole hearing the shock whispered to Ezio "I have powers over electricity or lightning. You may be asking why Ezio, it is a scientific organization did some testing on me. Here, I'll show you what I can do if we go to a secluded area." _

_**IF~AC**_

_Desmond was confused, in the past 30 minutes it appears that Ezio met a person from the 22__nd__ Century __**(Not Cannon I needed to make the a part in the present) **__that has lightning powers. "Guys are you seeing this!" shouted Desmond. "We see this weirdness, and there is a guy living in Empire City named Cole Mcgrapth," said Rebecca through the animus. I'm going to go send a team to pick him up and bring him here to see what he can tell us._


End file.
